


Summertime in the Void

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Entourage
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Vince is the sun, the moon, and the stars and Eric is just out there in his orbit, amazed.





	Summertime in the Void

Even after all of these years in California, Eric isn't used to the sprawl, the sun, the sand, or the superficiality of it all. In New York, buildings stood up like canyon walls, people crowded in on top of one another, pressing to get somewhere, fighting, laughing, dancing and walking like the choreographer had taken the day off. Here, Eric isn't sure where Los Angeles ends and any other city begins. He can drive for hours only to find out he's in the same county, maybe even the same city, he started out in. Everyone is beautiful, important, powerful, at least in the circles he travels. Everything is a competition here, no one just lives their life and is satisfied; there's always the next movie, the It club, the hot new designer, the latest trend. It's exhausting in a new way, in a way Queens never was despite the poverty, the long nights working for barely minimum wage, the days spent cramming textbooks into his head, the weekends taking care of his family. It was hard, but at least it meant something. 

The only saving grace of it all is Vince. If it wasn't for Vince, he wouldn't even be out in La-la Land. He wouldn't be sitting on the beach in Malibu watching Vince play in the surf with the It Girl of the week while pretending to read some shitty script an A-list agent sent over. He's pretty sure his stomach wouldn't flip every time Vince glances his way either. In New York, wanting Vince wasn't a possibility. Wanting something like that was only bound to get you beat six ways from Sunday. It's not like Eric is gay anyway; he just wants Vince more than he's ever wanted anything: money, cars, power, prestige, girls… any of it. He'd give it all up for Vince to look at him and feel the same way. Hell, he'd give it all up anyway if Vince asked. 

That probably does make him co-dependent if not pathetic, but that's just the way it's always been. Vince is the sun, the moon, and the stars and Eric is just out there in his orbit, amazed. 

Vince jogs up the beach and throws himself into the chair next to Eric's. The It Girl has stalked off to her group of It friends, leaving them alone in the shade of the house. It's quiet except for the hum of the air conditioner and the waves crashing against the sand. Eric feels himself starting to drift off, the boring words of the script lulling him into an afternoon nap. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Vince's chest rising and falling, perfectly tan and still wet from the water. He lets that image pull him under.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up or you're going to burn."

Eric blinks the sleep away to find Vince leaning over him. His hand is warm on Eric's bicep, warmer than the sun and his smile is just as blinding.

"Yeah, yeah," Eric mutters, pushing up in the chair. 

He nearly hits his forehead against Vince's, because Vince hasn't moved and still doesn't move, even when Eric makes a more graceful attempt to get out of the chair. Eric looks up and meets his eyes, tries not to blush.

"You gonna move or what?"

Vince laughs, grabs his wrist and yanks him to his feet. Eric stumbles at the unexpected move and crashes against Vince's chest. He smells like salt water and gardenia. 

"Smooth move," Vince snorts, but doesn't push Eric away.

"Did I ask you to help me up?" Eric looks up and shoots him a glare.

"C'mon inside already," Vince says, practically yanking Eric through the door.

Eric grunts in annoyance, but lets Vince do it anyway.


End file.
